


【快新】我被四个男人纠缠不休

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaito Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 他想明白的只不过是——
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

00  
工藤新一发誓，在他十八年的人生当中，没有哪一天会比现在的景象更奇异了。

虽然说这样的生活也已经持续了一会儿，他应该感到习惯的——不过说实话，任谁碰到这番场面，都会本能地觉得不可思议。  
早上，工藤新一慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，怀里还有一个仍在安睡的小家伙正趴在他的胸前匀速呼吸。这段时间小家伙总是喜欢纠缠着他，说要和他一块儿睡，工藤新一不忍拒绝。然后他又眨眨眼睛，企图适应屋内的光线；接着，他就看见自己的床边坐着一个约莫三十岁的男人，对方正在悄悄盯着他的睡脸，看上去已经有好一会儿了，并且对此表示意犹未尽，见工藤新一还是一副有点儿迷迷糊糊的样子，便伸手轻轻摸了摸他的脸，对他说：“早上好。”随后，不出一分钟，一个相当富有活力的少年音在门外愉快地响起，声音俏皮洪亮，径直穿进门内：“早饭做好啦！”  
这便是工藤新一在一天之始的所见所闻了。

01  
十八岁的工藤新一比同龄人要忙很多。  
酒厂被清剿，但还是给他带来了许许多多的麻烦。好不容易配合FBI、日本公安以及一大堆国际组织进行残党查处完毕后，工藤新一终于如愿以偿地吞下了灰原哀做的解药，但这之后却让他耗费一个月才能够正常生活。尽管老话常道“是药三分毒”，但是这解药完成品的毒性未免太大了一点，让他的四肢并不像原来那么有力，导致他难以行走，最后只能去医院做康复治疗，又在那儿住了一个月。  
再加上一年的休学让他的学业有了一大片的空缺，虽然作为“日本警察救世主”的少年侦探的脑子实在是好得不像话，但是他至少还是要做做样子去上课的，不管怎么说，学园生活也是一个人青春当中必不可少的一环，而且他最喜欢的就是放学后和足球部的部员在一起酣畅淋漓地踢球。  
不过少年侦探仍然放不下自己的本职，致力于挖掘真相。所以除去学业和踢球，他一有空就会往警视厅钻，无论是受人邀约还是主动赴约，都是为了帮忙解开一个又一个的难案。  
十八岁的工藤新一比同龄人要忙很多，但是他并不会觉得枯燥。

结束了一天的工作后，工藤新一头顶满天星辰回了家。他谢绝了高木警官载他回家的提议，决定自己一个人走回去。说实话，他现在已经很少在夜路上散步了，偶尔慢慢走着、吹吹晚风，倒也是个惬意的选择。而且警视厅离自家也不算太远，就当作是消消食，今天警视厅买的便当估计是换了一家，味道比原先的好上不少，让他不由得吃了两份，外加一整瓶乌龙茶。佐藤警官看他吃得一脸幸福的样子，一边说着自己吃不了这么多，在减肥，一边把盒里剩下的最后一块炸猪排分给了他，顺便帮他挤上了一点美乃滋。  
说到这，这也算是工藤新一喜欢呆在警视厅的理由了吧。如果只有自己一个人呆在家里的话，他肯定懒得亲自下厨，吃饭毫无规律可言，常常有了上顿就不记得还有下顿，至少在警视厅帮忙的时候还能跟着大家一块儿行动吃饭，对他来说是个不错的选项。而且警视厅的大人们实际上多少都带着孩子般的炽热之心，他们对正义的追求非一般人能及，初衷鲜少被社会的污浊沾染，让工藤新一想要和这些战友们能够一直并肩战斗，以保证自己的理念的纯粹。  
十八岁的工藤新一比同龄人要忙很多，但是他并不会觉得枯燥，甚至在享受这份忙碌。

今晚很舒服，只要深呼吸一口，充盈肺部的是新鲜的空气，还带着湿润爽快的触感，这种轻柔感难以描述。最近路两旁的绿化修剪得不错，似乎还多植了几棵小树苗。工藤新一慢慢走着，任由鼻腔间溢着青草的清香，侦探的快节奏被一点点拉长，好像这样就能让他本就不太多的个人时间变多了似的。他抬头，发现今晚的天空十分干净，除去星辰外就是一轮光亮、巨大的明月，看上去是个会发生故事的夜晚。这会儿，他突然没头没脑地想起来，最近怪盗基德似乎没什么动静。不过也对，近来日本境内好像也并没有什么宝石展出，饶是铃木次郎吉那个老头子也没什么声，好像铃木财阀已经收集完了全世界已有的宝石似的，再也拿不出新奇的一件供怪盗基德玩耍。  
在不作案的时候，基德那家伙会做些什么呢？他是个什么样的人，平常混在人群当中又是一副什么样的面孔？他有属于自己的本职吗？……  
工藤新一胡乱地想着，没头没尾。他从十六岁那会儿和怪盗基德在钟楼对决后（当初他不知道自己的对手就是这个胡来的怪盗，之后一次聊天中听目暮警官说清一切后还吃了一惊）到现在，算来也差不多和对方接触了两年。但是怪盗基德简直就是他人生中最大的难案了，两年过去，他不得不（咬牙切齿地）承认，除去性别（当年在天空船上他不小心摸到了基德的那个，听起来怪色情的），对方的身高、体重、年龄……他一概不知——特别是属于对方的人生过往。简单来说，他们明明已经作为宿敌整整两年，他自己却对单片眼镜背后的面孔一无所知。  
相反，对方倒是把工藤新一的家底和经历查了个底朝天，不光知道江户川柯南和工藤新一之间的关系，还经常伪装成“工藤新一”的模样然后光明正大地出现在自己和属于“工藤新一”的一票亲友面前。没有对比就没有伤害，他发誓自己之后一定会揪出怪盗基德真实面孔！  
绝对！  
工藤新一不满地撇撇嘴，随意又愤愤地踢开了路上的一块小石子。可怜的石子在这位足球健将的脚法下惨兮兮地跃进一旁公园幽深的深处。工藤新一听着石子一哒一哒地响，声音越来越远、越来越小、越来越微不可闻……  
到最后，好像撞到了什么。  
不是栏杆或者是电线杆之类的坚硬物体，而是某种柔软的东西。如果不是侦探耳尖，恐怕还注意不到这个细节。

大晚上的，周围空无一人，这个小公园离他家很近很近，所以他知道这里平常本就没什么人来，因此路灯坏了好久也没人来修。里头黑漆漆的，像个黑洞，工藤新一同这个未知的空间对视，渗出了一点冷汗，但是侦探的本能仍然驱使他探寻真相。于是他从裤兜里掏出新买的触屏手机，打开手电筒，又调整了一下手表表带的位置，以防遭遇不测的时候能够快速应对射出麻醉针，做足准备后，他快步走向公园深处。  
——老天，怎么会有个小孩子倒在这儿？  
当工藤新一看清躺在地上的“柔软物体”是什么以后，便放下了所有的戒备，急匆匆地跑了过去，他知道自己从某种意义上拥有无人能及的案件体质，所以他并不清楚这个倒在地上的男孩儿是不是已经……  
男孩是以趴着的姿势倒在地上的，工藤新一着急地把男孩翻个面，发现对方还有呼吸，这让他不自觉地舒了一口气，放松了一点。他把光打在了男孩身上，调整好角度，避开光线直射眼睛。男孩有着一头喜欢到处乱翘的头发，长得很可爱，如果不是工藤新一多心了的话，他还觉得这个男孩和小时候的自己特别像。最重要的是，男孩身上看上去并没有什么外伤。紧接着，工藤新一轻轻拍着男孩的脸，又唤着，企图让对方醒来。

但是好像并没有什么作用，比起这些，从他触及到的男孩的皮肤的触感来看，对方的体温呈现出一种不自然的状态。他这才发现男孩因此睡得也不算太安稳，眉头不自觉地皱起，嘴里似乎还在嘤咛着什么，呼出来的全是热气。  
有点麻烦，似乎是低烧。

工藤新一又仔细检查了一遍，周围的环境没有任何异常，而且男孩穿着干净，除去原先接触地面的部分不可避免地沾上了一些尘土，其实整体来看并没有受到什么诱拐或者绑架的痕迹，看上去更像是离家出走、和家里人走散了，或者是在外面玩得太晚忘记了回家。但是这也很奇怪，一个身体虚弱的孩子，家人怎么同意让他一个人在外面玩到这么晚？而且到了这个时候都还没有人来找？除非他们不知道这个孩子去了什么地方……这样一番推理过后，显然，前两个可能性会更高。  
男孩又模模糊糊地嘟囔了什么，工藤新一俯下身去听也没听明白。这下可没有别的选择，作为侦探是不可能狠得下心把一个孩子丢在这让他自生自灭的，工藤新一只好把男孩抱起……结果数不清的小玩意儿从男孩的衣服里呼啦啦地掉了出来——天知道这是要怎样才能藏得下这么多东西的？！工藤新一无奈地把掉在地上的东西快速收拾好，毫无章法地一股脑儿塞进自己的包里，然后脱下自己身上的薄外套，把男孩裹得紧紧的，一把把他抱回了家。


	2. Chapter 2

侦探把男孩抱得很紧，尽管公园离家很近，但是他还是能够用躯体感受到在这不远的路途中，男孩身上的体温越来越高；并且发烧的时候身体畏寒，惹得男孩浑身都不舒服，毛茸茸的脑袋搁在侦探的颈窝里，还不断地发出模糊的嘤咛。工藤新一只能把步子迈得更大一点，走得更快一些，但是到最后还是活动双腿，变为奔跑的状态。  
在这之前，总有人觉得工藤新一是个生活残障，实则不然。因为生活残障这种东西还要看在什么方面才能够得以表现。工藤新一不擅长做饭，但不代表他不具备一般的用药知识。因此，如果只是喂小朋友吃退烧药，那他就可以做得比专业的护士还要精准且熟练。

总算回到了自家的洋宅，工藤新一先把男孩抱回自己的床上，然后他转身就开始在家里找退烧药和冰冰贴。他的身体在最开始服用解药后变回来的时间里也算比较虚弱，所以当时就储备足了家用的医疗物品，至少找到能够先应付一晚上剂量的药品并非难事。在公园捡到男孩的时候，他轻拍对方的脸颊好一会儿都没有把对方唤醒，所以工藤新一想了想，决定先让男孩睡上一两个小时，恢复些体力，然后再把他强硬地叫醒，让他起来吃药。  
在这段时间中，工藤新一又找了一条没用过的毛巾和一套自己小时候穿过的衣服。他把新毛巾用开水烫过，再用一个脸盆接了满满的一盆温水后端上房间。工藤新一小心翼翼地脱掉男孩身上的衣服，生怕会碰到什么他之前没能发现的伤口，然后用温热的毛巾擦拭着男孩沾着一些尘土的身体。不过好在，经过这番更加直观的观察后，让他能够二度确认男孩身上没有丝毫损伤。之前男孩的刘海因为被些许薄汗打湿粘在了额头上，工藤新一用毛巾擦擦他的小脸，再把刘海撩起，露出来的是一张比刚刚看起来更可爱的脸。最后，工藤新一给男孩穿上了自己的小时候的衣服，贴上冰冰贴，又帮他盖紧了被子。  
这会儿工藤新一想起来自己的包里还装着从男孩的衣服里如瀑布似掉下来的零碎的东西。他打开自己的包，企图在这些零碎的物品当中能找到一些能够验证男孩身份的东西——只可惜未果。不过，这些零碎的小东西比起一般的玩具，看上去更像是……魔术道具？工藤新一仔细端详着其中一件，若有所思。

也就是说，他捡回来的是一个喜欢魔术、长得还挺可爱的小孩儿。  
还是一个看上去不到十岁的小孩儿。

不过现在的时间并不算太早，时针晃晃悠悠地不断朝着数字十二的方向靠近，他本想麻烦熟人帮忙找找和这个孩子有关的信息，但是都到了这个点，他也不忍心去打扰别人了，决定先等男孩一觉睡到大天亮，之后再做打算。盘算着差不多到了时间，工藤新一倒了杯温水，拿着药片又进了房间。  
男孩陷在柔软的床铺中，缩在棉被里，又蜷着身体，睡得很深，好像这里就是他寻找已久的温柔乡，眉头舒展了不少，也没有痛苦的梦话了。工藤新一看到这儿又有点于心不忍，不是很想把男孩叫醒。但是不醒是不行的，最终他还是狠下心，拍拍男孩的肩膀。  
“醒醒……”  
工藤新一连着唤了几次，男孩像是一台停止工作许久的电子设备又得到些微能量的供应那般，这次终于颤着睫毛慢慢睁开了眼。工藤新一配合着打开床头的夜灯，让男孩能够尽快地清醒。  
“嗯……？”  
男孩揉了揉眼睛，发现自己身处不一样的环境，吃惊地睁大了眼，发出疑惑的鼻音。工藤新一只是揉了揉男孩毛乎乎的头发，扶着男孩儿让他坐起身，说：“你发烧了，先吃药吧，吃完药就好好睡一觉。”  
就男孩本身而言，估计也没有多余的精力去分辨目前的状况，但也不知道眼前的人是好是坏，本能地提起戒心，看着眼前这个陌生人。  
工藤新一笑了笑，拿出当初还是江户川时期，安慰躲在随时会脱轨掉落的电梯里的那个已然害怕到浑身僵硬不敢动的小女孩的语气，软着声音说道：“我不是坏人。”  
当然，他也没想到自己作为侦探有朝一日竟然也会说出这么像诱拐犯的话就是了。

可是男孩还是直勾勾地盯着他看，不动分毫，也一言不发。  
工藤新一又说：“现在的当务之急是治好病，不然拖着可不好受，对不对？”  
男孩没说话。  
工藤新一从兜里摸出刚刚从底下顺手抓上来的一块巧克力，他不知道小孩子愿不愿意吃药，也只能依葫芦画瓢似的学着其他大人哄小孩的模样，觉得带一块巧克力应该有备无患：“只要吃完药就奖励你吃一块巧克力，你觉得如何？”  
男孩的眼睛亮了起来。  
哦！有戏。  
工藤新一把温水和刚剥下来的两粒药片递到男孩的嘴边，男孩乖巧地咽了下去，然后工藤新一把巧克力外层的箔纸剥开，喂进了男孩嘴里。巧克力不大，很快就含化了。这会儿，侦探给男孩换了个冰冰贴。  
他又扶着男孩躺下：“睡吧。”  
男孩点点头。发着烧的身体精力自然不会太好，再加上药物里有促进睡眠的成分，很快，男孩就再次进入了梦乡。

等到第二天男孩醒来的时候，全身都舒畅许多，身上的烧也退了不少。他睡醒了后觉得全身都很精神，因为这是他这段时间里不多得的、没有噩梦的好觉。  
“兰，抱歉抱歉，我今天不去学校了，就麻烦你帮我给老师请个假吧。”  
“抱歉！下次我尽量——不不不，我错了，是绝对——绝对不会再翘课了！这次就饶了我吧！”  
工藤新一挂上电话，捏着手机打开房门，看见男孩已经完全清醒，并且正坐在床上看着他。男孩的眼睛相当圆润明亮……现在正对着他手上的手机猛瞧。  
“醒了？还有没有哪里不舒服？”  
男孩张了张嘴，却发现自己口干舌燥得很。工藤新一会意地走过去，把桌上放着的一杯水递了过去，坐在床沿，说：“给。”  
接过水杯的男孩咕咚咕咚地把所有温水一饮而尽，末了，说出了这一天来的第一句话。

“谢谢……”

“不客气。”工藤新一笑着说，顺手揉了揉男孩翘得更厉害的头发，“我叫工藤新一，你叫什么名字？”  
“唔……”男孩的脸皱在一起，像是有所排斥，但是在万般纠结下，最后又吐出一声——  
“快斗。”  
“原来你叫快斗，是个好名字。”工藤新一说，“那么你的姓氏呢？”  
“……”  
“你又是为什么会一个人在公园里呢？”  
快斗不说话了。  
工藤新一发现这个男孩应该是在某些方面相当固执的类型，这样一看他更像是和家里面赌气以后离家出走的。如果是这样的话那就好办了。他掏出手机，飞速给高木警官发了信息，并附上了趁快斗睡觉的时候他偷偷拍下来的照片和“快斗”这个名字，让对方帮忙查查这两天警视厅有没有接到孩子走丢的报案。  
整个过程快斗一直在盯着他的手机瞧（当然工藤新一也调整好了角度，让快斗没办法看到屏幕上的内容）。  
发送完信息后的工藤新一又装作一副只是来聊聊天的口吻，接着问道：“你今年几岁啦？”  
“……九岁。”  
“说起来，你很喜欢玩魔术吧。”工藤新一说，指了指桌上的零零散散的魔术小道具，“这可收集了不少东西啊。”  
在这个问题上，快斗倒是回答得很快，话音刚落他就脱口而出道：“不喜欢。”  
这就有些出乎工藤新一的意料了。在这之后，工藤新一又想问问关于快斗的更多信息，但是男孩就和被施展了什么咒语一样，铁了心地闭口不谈。  
好吧，外表可爱的小孩通常都藏着一个小恶魔的灵魂，工藤新一总算明白了这一点。

快斗睡得太饱，只一晚就让他的体内储存了数不清的活力。工藤新一只好带他在自家洋宅里面到处走动，告诉他洗手间在哪里、厨房在哪里、书房在哪里、客厅又在哪里……不过快斗对客厅里新装的巨屏电视颇有兴趣，于是工藤新一帮他打开了电视，把遥控器递到快斗手上，让他随便看。然后快斗就安安分分地坐在沙发上，津津有味地看起了电视节目，不吵也不闹。工藤新一站在这一旁看着眼前的这副场景，想着这个孩子虽然不怎么喜欢说话，但倒是不调皮，挺好带的。  
这会儿，高木警官传来了信息。工藤新一看到发信人的时候，悬着的一颗心轻轻放下了。

——高木警官的办事效率还是这么高，这么快就找到快斗的家人了啊。看样子今天就能把他送回家了。

但是，天不随人愿。工藤新一打开信息，粗略阅览了一遍信件中的内容后，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，好不容易放下的心又高高悬起——  
“工藤君，真的是奇了怪了，我甚至调用了总局的档案，但是也没有找到符合你所说的特征的，名为‘快斗’的孩子啊。”

工藤新一读到这儿，猛地转过头去看坐在沙发上笑得灿烂的快斗。在这个大白天，高木警官的一席话让他渗出了一身冷汗。

怎么回事？  
不对，不对，一定有什么地方被他忽略了。  
这下子侦探明白了，自己似乎在无形当中揽下了一个大活儿。


	3. Chapter 3

怪盗基德最近有个疑惑。  
他不是不知道小侦探已经变成了大侦探，也不是不知道变回大侦探以后对方身上的压力会变得更重，但是让他不理解的是那个向来对他兴致勃勃的侦探竟然会三番两次的草率应付他的表演秀。别以为他不知道，他可是一个智商足足四百的业界翘楚，已经把这一切都明明白白看在了眼里。  
倘若是之前，工藤新一会更倾向于感知到他的存在后就开始在现场寻找他，思考他究竟乔装成了谁的模样，两个人之间还有那么一来一回的智斗，这让怪盗基德感到无比的兴奋——各种意义上。工藤侦探在集中注意力，全力以赴抓捕他的时候的眼神和气势，与其他任何时候都不可相比，两匹野兽呆在同一个空间最有共鸣，他也非常清楚自己要怎么做才能够调动侦探全身上下的细胞然后让它们叫嚷着舒爽。  
但是最近，怪盗基德的这些花样好像都不灵验了。

工藤新一先是在他们之间的智斗中采取了一种懈怠的态度，不会猜测他这次伪装成了谁，而是直接奔上天台，连推理过程都不说了，只管伸手找他要宝石，就为了能够赶紧回家；到后面干脆变成了踩点来现场，亏他还得放放水，要先多和警部周旋几下，接着站在天台上等一会儿，才能把人等到（而且工藤新一竟然非常不客气地嘲讽他最近的办事效率未免太低了一点，怪盗基德对此表示总有一日要让工藤侦探为他的这句话付出代价，但是究竟是什么代价就不得而知了）。  
直到现在。

——工藤新一竟然连来都不来了！！！

怪盗基德双手托腮，蹲在天台的边边，耳边是直升机的螺旋桨不断转动的声音，但是光柱还没有照到他身上，于是他也乐得在这里吹会儿风——今天天台的风好像比往常多了一点萧瑟，怪冷的。  
他看着眼前的万家灯火，叹了口气，幽怨得不行。  
他想不明白啊，怎么都想不通啊，这到底是为什么？他应该没有做什么让工藤新一不快的事情才对……那么问题就只能出在工藤新一身上，对方最近好像总是忙着赶回家，是因为家里出了什么事情吗？  
但是看工藤新一的表情，能够明白最近发生的并非是丧事，这点应该可以排除。  
说起来，前两天他变装成一般人混到人群中逃脱的时候，隐隐约约听见名侦探在和谁打电话来着——

“我马上就回来啦。”  
“很快的，回去的路上给你带小蛋糕，你觉得怎么样？”  
“不行，不准吃，你既然选择吃小蛋糕那就不能动家里的巧克力棒！”

最后还有酥到骨子里让人五脏六腑都不禁抖两抖的一声：“乖。”  
缠缠绵绵，极致享受。

怪盗基德的眼睛突然睁圆，有一道细线刷拉一下闪过——  
终于！他悟了！  
原来名侦探这是在金屋藏娇吗？！

直升机的光柱来回晃动，终于照在了他身上，周围纷纷嚷嚷的都是对讲机里夹杂着电流的电子音，喊着“目前发现了怪盗基德的踪影”“目标正位于天台边缘”，结果他还在维持着蹲在天台的姿势，大脑里飞速将自己的结论进行重复闪回，然后和之前他看到的景象相比对，越来越觉得自己的想法是正确的。  
怪盗基德万万没想到工藤新一还留有这么一手，虽然知道名侦探周围有很多优秀的女性，但是他并不认为那个总是把侦探工作放在第一位的人会选择在这个时候谈恋爱。且不提会不会影响到工作，就名侦探个人而言，他一定不希望自己的伴侣要通过牺牲大量的青春来等待一个总是在外办案的男朋友，以维系他们之间的感情。  
怪盗基德一直是这么觉得的，但是他没想到这个认知竟然被打破了——苍天有眼，他觉得自己是能够在“你对工藤新一知多少”中排得上前三的，就拿江户川柯南的事情来说，小学生侦探风光了一年多，最后察觉到他背后真实身份的也就寥寥数人——但他，一届怪盗，侦探的宿敌，却洞悉了这个不小的秘密，甚至几度拉着名侦探成为自己的共犯。要不是他怪盗基德拥有足够的魅力，就工藤新一的性格，铁定是不会乖乖屈服的。  
你看，都说到这份上了，难道还要说他对名侦探的了解不够深吗？反正他自己是不相信的。这会儿，天台的门被大力撞开，中森银三卯足了劲拔腿狂奔，努力向前伸手，嘴里大喊“基——德——”，企图这次能够把人逮捕归案。到了现在这种时候，这个白衣的怪盗才慢悠悠地站起身，转过去右手抚在左胸上，微微欠身，行了个礼，便张开双臂向后倒下，从天台上跌落，迎着猎猎的风撑起白色的翅膀。  
飞行的过程中，这个智商颇高的怪盗还在思考着属于侦探的那点事，不知道为什么，越想越觉得自己心里酸酸的。

中森银三看着再一次从自己的眼前脱逃的怪盗，作为负责抓捕怪盗基德二十年有余的老资历警部，他这会儿在不甘之余却想着。  
“基德那家伙，最近是不是有点懈怠？”

另一方面，工藤新一正站在委屈巴巴的男孩面前，手里捏着两根巧克力棒，其中一根的包装袋已经被撕开了，里面就只剩了半根。  
“说吧，我就不在家半天，怎么家里就剩这么点了？”  
“我……”  
“你是不是还想藏起来，不想让我发现？”  
男孩坐在沙发上，低垂着头，鼓着脸，眼睛里蓄着眼泪水，两只脚不安分地晃着，正在乖乖挨骂，不敢说一个字。  
“认错态度不佳，罚你接下来一周没有巧克力棒吃。”  
“我下次不敢了嘛！”快斗蹭地一下抬头，眼角蓄的泪水都被吓得甩了出去，“新一！！！”  
“哥哥。”工藤新一俯下身戳了戳快斗的额头，补充道，“不准那么没大没小。”

快斗已经在他家住了一周半了。  
在工藤新一的请求下，高木警官没日没夜整整三天帮他查找失踪儿童的报案情况，以及全日本境内符合相同样貌和“快斗”这个名字的儿童，但问题就是查无此人——就连灰原哀那边也是如此。于是，工藤新一和灰原哀商量了一下，觉得快斗的来历定有蹊跷，一开始他们猜测他也许不是日本人，但是工藤新一又确认了快斗目前只会说日语这一种语言，这证明和他长期生活的对象就是以日语为第一语言的人，并且按照生活习惯来看，快斗之前就生活在日本境内这一点应该是没跑了。那么，虽然概率不大，但并不能排除那样一个可能性——  
那就是——  
快斗就像当初的“江户川柯南”一样，碰上了什么没办法光明正大调查的案件。

工藤新一不忍心把他送到孤儿院，对于快斗这样出身不明的小孩儿他也不确定对方是否能够受到良好的对待，只不过自己也的确不太会照顾小孩，所以等快斗退烧后，他领着小家伙来到了毛利兰的家，委托自己的青梅能够帮忙照顾一段时日，顺便谎称这是他亲戚家的小孩，然后工藤新一就计划利用这段时间来尽可能地查找有关快斗的信息。只不过毛利兰有些苦恼，快斗被送过去没多久，大概过了两天，毛利兰便耐不住给工藤新一打电话，说快斗很想他，似乎更想和他在一起生活，这不，一听到在和他打电话，小家伙就跑过来扒在旁边听了，“似乎小快斗还有话想要对你说哦。”毛利兰这样说道。然后快斗扒着听筒，呼哧呼哧地小声问了一句：“我以后还能见到新一哥哥吗？”活像一个被抛弃的可怜小孩。  
听起来真的真的太委屈了，工藤新一抵挡不住，只好立刻动身，把快斗接回了自己家。  
侦探不是没问过“有那样一个温柔、做饭还好吃的姐姐照顾你，不应该比我照顾你更好吗”，但是快斗摇摇头，这会儿他还不是很爱说话，可是当时的他极为认真地直视着工藤新一的眼睛，说道。  
“因为你不是坏人。”  
这就是属于孩子的、愿意托付自己全部信赖的所有理由了。

不过在几天的相处以后，快斗慢慢释放出了自己作为小孩的开朗的一面，喜欢吃甜点，喜欢粘着工藤新一。同时，工藤新一以自己要带小孩为由又翘了几次课，但是快斗就像是个免死金牌，帮他免除了所有来自青梅的说教。而且，侦探发现快斗是个相当聪明的小孩，除了小孩特有的心性，和他讲起话来竟然没有太多的年龄代沟，因为快斗懂得东西很多，也许比圆谷光彦还要多，要知道，圆谷光彦的知识储备在同龄人当中算得上是非常拔尖的了。快斗的学习能力也很强，在工藤新一不得不离家出去办案的时候，他除了看电视就是去书房看书，几乎做到了过目不忘。  
等到回到家，发现被埋在书堆里正在呼呼大睡的快斗，工藤新一走过去，稳稳地把他抱起来，感到有些欣慰又有些复杂。自国中以来，这幢洋房就只有他一个人在住，而他的父母选择了移居美国。虽然之前一直没有确切提到过，但是对于他来说，偶尔拖着疲惫的身躯回到这样一个空落落的家……他其实是会感到一些寂寞的。  
但是快斗的到来好像就是为了来填补工藤新一心中这份从来没有对外表露过的空缺，让这幢死气沉沉的屋子变得富有生气。工藤新一一时也不知道自己这样究竟像是在带一个凭空出现的弟弟还是一个素未谋面的儿子，也不知道自己和快斗之间到底应该树立什么样的身份关系。不过快斗对此并不是特别在意，一口一个“新一”叫得挺欢，早就把作为敬语的“哥哥”抛到了外太空去，还得让他时不时地提醒这一点。

时间也不早了，于是工藤新一就把低落的小家伙赶去刷牙洗脸，然后把他带到自己的床上睡。快斗唯一的不安分就是睡觉的时候一定要有人陪，导致工藤新一每天早上醒来都会看到他像个八爪鱼似的缠在自己身上。不过这也不怪他，一开始的工藤新一拒绝过，不等快斗多说什么，自己便转身就去客房睡下了，然后到了半夜，快斗就抹着眼泪顺便抱着个枕头爬上了客房的床，费劲地把迷迷糊糊的工藤新一的手环到自己身上，自己变为缩在拥抱的姿势，似乎这样能为他带来更多的安全感。于是工藤新一就决定每晚抱着他一起睡觉。  
小孩子的体温偏高，让侦探觉得自己每晚都在抱着一个小暖炉。暖呼呼的，到了可以在他的心上蒸包子的程度。

当然，这个时候的工藤新一怎么也不会想到，等到自己第二天醒来的时候，会在自家的客厅发现一个陌生的、戴着黑色鸭舌帽的神秘少年，对方甚至还冲着他，游刃有余、极为自然地打了声招呼，说。  
“嗨，早上好。”


	4. Chapter 4

这是怎么回事？  
为什么他工藤新一一大早上起来就看见了一个陌生少年出现在了自己的家里？  
工藤新一昨晚被快斗抱得太紧，感觉胸口上压着一座大山，难以呼吸，所以睡得并不是很安稳，甚至做了一个自己和怪盗基德在月色下你追我赶互相调情的噩梦，吓得他比往常早醒了半小时，发现快斗流的口水还打湿了他胸前的一部分衣物……总而言之，他到现在脑袋还有点晕乎乎的，导致他一开始看到这么坦然自若坐在自家沙发上的少年，还以为这是自己的幻觉。  
因为少年稍微有带一点乔装打扮的缘故，所以工藤新一没有办法直接看见对方究竟长什么模样，只能凭自己的感觉大致猜测对方的年岁应该比自己小，不过也小不了太多。少年听见工藤新一趿拉着拖鞋的声音，转过头来，像是呆在自己家里一样自来熟地挥挥手，翘起嘴角，对他说：“嗨，早上好。”  
但是少年的眼中没有丝毫的笑意。  
工藤新一挑眉，不动声色地靠近了一旁的柜子，因为那上面摆着一颗地球仪，他能感到自己的黄金右脚正在蓄势待发。

“你是谁？”  
“哦？”少年似乎是没想到侦探会这么问，于是他的眼珠子转了转，像是在思考着什么，然后他压低了帽檐，看上去自在万分，甚至带了一点挑衅，“如果我说我是个动物饲养员，你会怎么做？”  
工藤新一握住了地球仪下方的细长把柄：“你最好给我说实话，一大早就这么张扬地闯进别人家里，我看你是一点都不害怕我会报警。”  
少年打量了一下工藤新一的神情。  
“……原来如此，看样子这件事和你本人没什么关系啊……”  
然后少年这样说道，惹得工藤新一不明所以。虽然现在他的脚上没有穿上阿笠博士特制的大号脚力增强鞋，但是不妨碍他靠原本的力气就能把对方踢到昏迷。

“我给你最后一次机会。”  
“其实我刚刚还想审问你来着。”少年说，周身突然散发出了一点凛冽的气息，和侦探的气势不分上下，“问你为什么要把我绑到这里。”  
“啊……？”工藤新一满头雾水。  
“但是从你的表情上来看，你本人似乎也并不清楚这是怎么回事。”少年站起来，朝着工藤新一的方向转过身，侦探发现少年的个子要稍微比他矮上那么一点点，而且身上穿得干净，上身外面套着黑外套，内里是衬衫，下身一条运动裤，脚上穿着一双白袜子。在工藤新一略显疑惑的视线当中，少年接道，“我也不知道发生了什么，一早上醒来的时候就已经在这里了。我是说，沙发上。”  
“什么？”工藤新一皱眉，他发誓，当侦探这么久了，这还是第一次让他从一开始就摸不着头脑。  
少年耸耸肩：“我就说吧，其实我也很疑惑到底发生了什么，然后你又是谁。”  
工藤新一还是没有放下戒备，但是他听了少年的话以后也不由自主地开始思考，并且重复了一遍：“你的意思是，昨晚有人把你搬到了我家？”  
“是的，或许是这样，因为我对此没有任何印象，也不知道是谁、用了什么方式被搬到了这里。”此前少年的脸上和工藤新一一样全无笑意，只不过谈吐稍显轻佻而已，不过现在他好像对工藤新一放下了一点戒备，语气也缓和了一些，“但是我也才刚醒，没有功夫对你实施什么越距行为，更没有做其他奇怪的事情，不信的话我就站在这里哪也不动，你仔细检查看看。”  
工藤新一没有多加动作，他和少年之间的氛围仍然像是绷紧的弦，随时都会射出利箭，就看谁先耐不住。工藤新一皱紧眉头，虽然他能够感受到少年的话语当中并没有什么欺骗的含义，但是他也并不会因为这三言两语而感到松懈。

“新一——！！！”就在他们两个之间嚣张跋扈地对峙之时，快斗急吼吼地从楼上跑下来，奔向客厅，因为今天有他喜欢看的晨间节目，“你怎么不叫我起床！节目都开始十分钟了!”  
工藤新一听到声音以后心想糟糕，他刚想大喊一句“别下来”，但是已经晚了。快斗三步并两步地蹦跶下来，看见了工藤新一正在和一个奇怪的大哥哥站着对视，而且总感觉哪里有点怪怪的。  
“哦？你弟弟？”少年因为角度问题暂时看不清楚快斗的脸，但光是看见工藤新一脸上的表情变来变去就觉得挺新鲜的，让他语气里都忍不住带着笑。  
工藤新一没管这个陌生的少年，同时，快斗对于晨间节目的执着也非同寻常，因为今天正播到高潮部分，所以他格外期待，让他不管另外两个人之间微妙的气氛，闹着想要开电视。工藤新一头疼着扶额，最后还是把快斗带到客厅里来了。  
在工藤新一看不到的地方，少年看着快斗的脸，脸上划过了非常深刻的错愕。

“那你就在这里看，我和这个哥哥有点事情商量，不要乱动，知道吗？”  
“嗯！”  
快斗在这方面算得上比较听话，工藤新一也比较放心。少年站在一旁看着这一大一小之间的互动，抿紧了嘴唇。  
“那么……”工藤新一转过头来看着少年，“你先站在这里别动，等我稍微检查一下。”  
少年以为侦探指的是要在家里搜搜看有没有被装什么针孔摄像头之类的东西，举起双手做出投降的姿势：“悉听尊便。”  
但是他没有想到工藤新一直接径直走到他面前，然后伸出手——

把他全身上下都摸了个遍。

工藤新一的确要检查家里有没有被安上什么奇怪的东西，但是在这之前，如果把快斗和陌生少年单独扔在同一个空间，他就必须要保证少年身上没有携带任何对快斗有害的利器。工藤新一秉着遵纪守法的原则，先摘下了少年头上的帽子——  
露出来的是一张和他有着八分相似的脸。  
少年被盯得有些不自在，同时，工藤新一倒吸一口气，他指了指正在坐在沙发上的快斗，说。  
“你俩长得好像，太像了。”工藤新一又有些不确定地问道，“他是你弟弟？你简直就像他长大后的模样。”  
“……”  
少年维持着举着双手的投降姿势，但是如果可以的话，他现在真的想举一面白旗。

见少年不吭声，以至于在用眼神表达自己的无奈，工藤新一只好继续自己的动作。接着，他从少年身上的外套开始，一路摸到裤管，最后是双脚，如果不是少年死守着自己最后一丝尊严，恐怕这个冷漠无情的侦探还将试图把他的裤子扒下来看看他的腿上是不是真的没有绑着任何危险的东西。  
——这个人到底是怎么回事？！  
少年痛苦地捂住脸，就在刚刚，工藤新一不小心摸到了他的那个，也只是淡漠地说了声“抱歉”，宛若无事发生，但是对于少年来说，他感觉自己好像丢失了什么重要的东西。

“……你摸完没。”  
“嗯，摸完了。”  
就这么冷漠？！少年在心里咆哮道，怎么连点歉意都没有啊！按道理来讲我也算是一个受害者好不好！  
末了，工藤新一甚至补充道：“你的身上的确没带什么奇怪的东西，如果有的话，我想我们也不会有在这里谈判的机会了。”  
少年重新戴上鸭舌帽：“不是，你想想，如果我真的带了什么并且心生歹意的话，我这边也不会选择和你和平讨论啊。”  
“一般犯人都会用类似的理由给自己的开脱。”工藤新一说。  
“你是不是刑侦片看多了？”  
“那就自我介绍一下，我叫工藤新一，是个侦探。”工藤新一笑了笑，带着自信与张扬，“如果你真的是个心生歹意的恶徒，，或者是‘小偷’敢私闯我家，那就真的是路走窄了。”  
少年敏感地捕捉到了某个字眼，然后他捂住脸，不知道为什么，觉得自己好累。

随后工藤新一就去检查自己家里的边边角角了。少年身后的电视正在放着最近孩子们最爱看的动画，“欧拉欧拉”的声音传出来很是响亮。快斗坐在沙发上，兴奋到眼睛里的星星都在一颗一颗往外蹦，完全没有把少年放在眼里——客观意义上的。  
少年揉着太阳穴，听着欧拉的声音持续了整整两分钟后终于消停了些，晨间节目便暂时告一段落。这时候的快斗心情大好，想去找冰箱里的奶昔喝。

“你叫快斗……？”  
陌生少年借机问他。  
快斗点点头。  
然后少年蹲下来又问了问眼前的这个小家伙：“今年几岁啦？”  
“九岁。”随后快斗反问道，“你是不是惹新一哥哥不开心了？”  
“啊——说来话长。”  
“刚刚我见到你，我觉得你不是个坏人。”快斗撇嘴，小家伙脑袋里的“好人坏人”雷达又开始运作，“但是，如果你惹新一哥哥不高兴的话，你就是坏人。”  
少年僵硬地笑了笑……他没想到会是这种结果。  
本来在他的记忆里，也不该是这个结果。

这会儿，工藤新一寻了一圈回来，确实没在自家发现什么可疑物品。这下让他终于能够解除对少年的疑心，并下定决心和少年坐在一块儿，好好地聊一聊。  
工藤新一帮快斗从冰箱里拿了一杯草莓奶昔，然后想了想，又拿了另外一杯，递给少年。  
“这就算刚刚我对你有些失礼的赔礼吧。顺便问一下，你叫什么名字？”  
少年的脸上挂着微笑，不知道从什么地方摸出了一支玫瑰，塞进工藤新一的手心里。

“流犯，你就叫我流犯吧。”  
少年顺带给他抛了个wink。  
“也是个侦探哦。”


	5. Chapter 5

05  
“……综上所述，工藤侦探，我需要你的帮助。”  
不得不提，流犯的经历确确实实引起了工藤新一的共鸣。在听完少年一连串的奇妙故事后，工藤新一深知那种以一人之力和一整个组织为敌的压力和痛苦。  
坐在他对面的少年的神色有些苦楚，特别是提到自己的父亲因故去世时哀恸和悲伤， 让工藤新一不由得也揪紧了心。然而这份死亡蕴含的信息太多，绝没有明面上表现的那么简单，要想解开这个局，少年就不得不和那些无法见光的组织作斗争，甚至不能寻求维持社会秩序的正当安保组织的帮助。尽管工藤新一并非不清楚流犯肯定还对他隐藏了些什么，比如流犯父亲的身份、又因何故去世、他所面对的组织是怎样的人、他们又有着怎样的目标……但就目前来看，他同样没有从少年的脸上窥见任何撒谎的意思。侦探大多都有尽全力惩恶扬善的一面，所以工藤新一没办法拒绝流犯侦探的请求。  
“能不能收留我一段时间？”  
流犯接道。

工藤新一不由自主地看了眼在客厅津津有味看着电视节目的快斗，流犯顺着工藤新一的视线望过去，似乎察觉到了工藤的顾忌，说：“你平常要上学，还要办案，对吧？如果让我来照顾快斗，岂不是一个不错的选择？”  
“话是这么说……”工藤新一说，“流犯，你能够向我透露的情报只有这些了吗？我的意思是，我也是个侦探，如果试着动用一下我的人脉，说不定能帮助你更快地和那个组织做个了断。”  
“工藤侦探，我理解你的好意。但我从一开始发现他们和我父亲的死中间存在瓜葛后，就不打算对任何人透露那么多，你是唯一一个从我这里知道这些的，不过我也不能让你继续深入下去了。”流犯笑了笑，“我们不过是萍水相逢，如果你能让我借住一段时间的话我就已经感激万分了，我没办法允许自己把你也拖进这个漩涡。”  
“……我明白了。”工藤新一叹了口气，“你可以住下来。如果之后你决定要让我帮你一把的话，欢迎你随时告诉我。”  
流犯冲着工藤新一扬起一个大大的笑容：“谢谢！”

就这样，许久没有太多人气的工藤宅凭空蹦出了第三人。

流犯和工藤新一花了一整天的时间在屋子内外仔仔细细搜了个遍，确认没有被“那个组织”安插的可疑的东西。工藤新一又跑到隔壁的阿笠博士家借用了个最新发明的高科技仪器，做了个地毯式搜寻，流犯看着宛如扛着一台大炮回家的工藤新一的狼狈样站在原地笑了足足三分钟，差点被工藤新一撵出去，勒令不准踏进工藤宅一步。此时快斗也扒在工藤新一的后面，冲着流犯吐舌头，让哈哈大笑的少年立刻闭了嘴，无比委屈。  
工藤新一现在正在上高中三年级，这对于一般的学生来说是个普遍重要的日子，饶是平成时代的福尔摩斯也架不住学生本分的压力，他虽然翘了几次课，但是也不能一直翘下去，所以偶尔会把快斗交由阿笠博士帮忙带一带。灰原哀这段时间不在日本境内，听说去了一趟美国，要在那儿待上三四个月才会回来，说是要做什么封闭式研究，平常别人还联系不到她。本来捡到快斗没多久，工藤新一就试图让灰原哀协助帮忙寻找一下有关快斗的事情，但是这份不巧摆在了眼前，到头来他只好转头去找了高木警官，结果就像之前说的，没有任何消息。  
……没办法，那也只能多麻烦麻烦阿笠博士了。好在快斗是个爱玩的人，阿笠博士家的许许多多发明吸引了他的注意力，听快斗说，他特别喜欢一个三角形的飞天斗篷（但是工藤新一并不知道快斗描述的到底是什么，因为实在是太抽象，光是听上去就觉得魔法元素太重了，所以他更倾向于这是一种夸张的描述，也不想去深究这到底是什么东西），觉得很酷、很拉风。

工藤新一和快斗在一起住的时候，苦于侦探不会做饭，基本上都要靠他手艺优秀的青梅接济饭菜，但是若毛利兰放学后有空手道训练的话，工藤新一只好乖乖选择点外卖。平常的他可以不重视自己的饮食生活，但是现在不一样了，快斗还在长身体，他不忍心让快斗陪着他饿肚子。在这当中，工藤新一尝试过自己下厨，结果快斗拿着勺子舀了一口不知道是什么东西的糊糊，立刻皱着张小脸，但是又不敢说实话，只好委婉地说道：“……唔呃……等我长大了，我给新一做饭吃吧。”  
——不过，现在这个问题终于得到了解决！  
当晚流犯就撩起袖子给他们做了一顿大餐，荤素搭配、三菜一汤、样样俱全，让太久没有感受过良好的“家的味道”的一大一小流下了幸福的泪水。好久没有吃得那么畅快，饭后他们不约而同摸了摸鼓起来的肚子，嘴里还在细细品着余味。

吃完饭后，他们轮流洗了澡，工藤新一坐在沙发上看了会儿书，流犯和快斗在旁边一起看电视。不知道是不是侦探的错觉，这一天还没到，他们两个似乎就已经打成了一片，看上去关系还不错的样子，就像是真正的兄弟。  
工藤新一悄悄地把书提起，遮在面前，露出一双带有探究意味的眼睛。流犯和快斗正在一起看一档新闻栏目，等着栏目结束后的一场综艺转播。快斗坐在流犯的怀抱里，两个人的眼睛都亮闪闪的，看上去兴奋极了，像两个没长大的小孩儿——更别提这两个人中的一个本来就是没长大的小孩儿。  
流犯似乎察觉到了工藤新一的视线，他转过头去，恰巧和那一双悄悄露出来的眼睛直接对视上了。流犯看似毫无戒心地笑了笑，开朗又活泼，那双和工藤新一并不完全相同的、漂亮的、透着一点点绛紫色的眼眸，似乎带着一点蛊惑人心的魅力，仿佛他曾经在什么地方见过这双眼似的，惹得工藤新一轻咳了一声，又把书本往上提，最后连眼睛都遮住了。

他到底在躲什么啊。  
工藤新一有点泄气。

“真是精彩——”流犯感慨道，又揉了揉长期盯着电视以后有点酸涩的眼睛，今天他们一口气看到了晚上十一点。  
工藤新一正把快斗赶进洗手间和他一起刷牙，刷完后才想起来他们家的客房太久不用，都落灰了，再加上今天一直在折腾着排除可疑设备，让他没时间打扫，也没有把多余的被褥拿去晒，所以即便睡沙发也没有薄被盖，晚上可能会着凉。他小声惊呼“糟糕”，又从洗手间快步走了出去，留下一个人刷牙的快斗疑惑地眨眨眼睛，然后飞速地漱口、洗脸，跟着工藤新一出了洗手间。  
工藤新一向流犯说明情况后，提议道：“今天你先睡我的房间，我去睡沙发吧。”  
“不不不，睡沙发会不舒服的……”  
不等流犯说完，此时恰好走来的快斗撇着眉毛，他揪揪工藤新一的衣角，有些失望地说道：“今天新一不和我一起睡吗？”  
“对，我今天就先去睡沙发……”  
“……那我也和新一一起睡沙发！”  
“有流犯哥哥陪你睡，不会让你一个人的。”  
快斗没放手，但是也没吭声，害怕自己会给新一添麻烦，可是自己又不想让新一离开。  
流犯蹲下身，看了看这个突然不对他亲近的小家伙，说道：“都已经是九岁的大男子汉了，还做不到一个人睡觉吗？”  
“快斗他……”工藤新一有些踌躇，关于快斗的事情他并没有告诉流犯，只能拐着弯说道，“他晚上总是睡得不踏实。”  
流犯捏捏下巴，似乎在考虑着什么，快斗仍然紧攥着工藤新一的衣服，直勾勾地盯着流犯看。最后，流犯问道：“我能去你的房间看看吗？”  
“可以。”  
工藤新一带着流犯进了自己的房间，流犯绕着床转了一圈，说：“我们三个人挤一挤，也许能横着睡。反正快斗占的位置不多。”  
“那行，就这么办。”工藤新一点点头。

横着睡对于流犯和工藤新一来说稍微显得有点小，因为床不够长，伸直了身体睡双脚就会露出床外，他们只好把脚收回来，蜷着睡。快斗睡在他们的中间，趴在工藤新一的胸口，又像个八爪鱼一样用四肢缠在侦探的身上。玩闹了一天，快斗很快就睡着了。

“虽然长得很像，但……你们不是兄弟吧。”流犯侧身，看着同样侧着身并且半抱着一个小家伙的侦探，轻声问道，“今天早上你说过，说我们两个很像，是不是兄弟……那可不是什么调侃的语气哦。”  
“嗯。”工藤新一把快斗搂得紧了一点，“快斗是我捡回来的。”  
“欸——没有找他的监护人吗？”  
“找过，但是找不到，也查不到快斗的任何信息，只好由我暂时来照顾他一段时间。”工藤新一借着从窗户洒进来的昏暗月光，语气里突然带了一点笑意，“缠人的小家伙。”  
“他晚上经常睡不好吗？”  
“对，最开始他经常做噩梦。但是好像我陪他睡的话就不会。”快斗这会儿咂咂嘴，像是在梦里的他正在品尝什么美食似的，“不过我也不知道他的身上究竟发生了什么，他对自己的往事好像有所回避。”  
流犯伸出手，试着戳了戳孩子柔软的脸蛋，声音又轻了许多：“那一定是他最不想回忆的事情。”  
“是啊，所以我也不敢多问，等他愿意告诉我了再说，或者过段时间，我再问问。”工藤新一说，“但是这段时间的快斗给我带来了很多快乐，我很感谢他。”  
静默了几秒钟后，工藤新一又接道：“所以我想拯救他。我想知道之前究竟在快斗身上发生了什么，有没有什么我能做的。”

“……就像你把我捡回来一样？”流犯笑道，在这光线不充足的屋内，无法看清他脸上的表情，“这是侦探悲悯的天性吗？”  
“你也是侦探，肯定能够理解的吧。”说到这儿，工藤新一猛地记起他憋了一天都没吐槽出的话语，“不过我还是第一次见到有侦探会被取怪盗的名字。”  
流犯哽了一下：“碰巧罢了。而且怪盗和侦探完全不一样……”说到这儿，他突然深吸一口气，把接下来的话全都吞了回去，硬生生地转折道，“时间不早了，快睡吧。”  
“也是。”  
工藤新一低下头亲了亲快斗的额头，低声道。  
“晚安。”

工藤新一忙了一天，一闭上眼，很快也进入了熟睡。流犯看着工藤新一的睡脸，一整天都如同被坚冰封锁的眼眸终于透出了一点真正的暖意。  
他本想说，怪盗和侦探只是艺术家和评论家的关系——  
“所以我想拯救他。”  
但是到最后，流犯突然觉得，凡事都会有个例外。


End file.
